


i've got your face (hung up high in the gallery)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, they cute aight uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: An unispired Mal walks into a coffee shop and finds the perfect way to fill the first page of her new sketchbook.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	i've got your face (hung up high in the gallery)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplemeetsblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemeetsblue/gifts).



Being uninspired sucked. It felt like the whole world was suddenly too boring to draw. Mal sighed for the tenth time in the past minute as she sat lazily at the local coffee shop, absentmindedly staring at the blank page in front of her.

Mal didn’t know what to call it, when she felt like nothing was good enough to draw or nothing original came to mind, but she knew she didn’t like that feeling. It made her feel disconnected from the world and left her with a void that she couldn’t fill until that page was full with something she could be happy about.

Happy. She had been happy a few days ago when her friends had surprised her with gifts, smiles and cake. It had been her birthday, after all. And from all the gifts, Harry’s was the one that got her the most excited. A brand new sketchbook. Her last one was so worn off; she was definitely in need of a new one. She had run off after class, every day after that, excited to draw on the very first page but instead ended up with nothing and it was making her feel a little sad.

“Do you need a refill?”

Mal looked up to the nice barista. Did she really need another Frappuccino? No, but she also didn’t feel like going home just yet.

“Yeah, with all the sugar and sweet stuff, please.” Mal replied and focused back on the sketchbook. That blank page was mocking her at this point.

Maybe she just wasn’t paying enough attention to things. She looked up again when the barista came back with her next dose of sugar and suddenly her heart stopped.

“Excuse me, could I get a refill for my friend and I?”

The barista turned his attention to the girl who so politely asked for his attention and to say Mal would have to pick her jaw up from the floor was an understatement. That surely had to be the most beautiful girl to ever walk the Earth. With a sharp jaw, honey eyes and long beautiful hair in the prettiest shade of blue, the girl very much looked like a princess that jumped out of some fairytale book. She was impossible to miss.

“Of course, miss,” The barista nodded and looked at Mal. “Need anything else?”

“Uh...No, yeah, I’m fine, thanks,” Mal mumbled dumbly, unable to take her eyes off the pretty girl, who turned her attention to Mal at the sound of her voice and flashed her a smile. Mal’s pretty sure her soul left her body at such a big and bright smile.

“Thank you.” The girl walked away with the barista and Mal was left to herself with that vision.

She’s sure she embarrassed herself in front of that pretty girl who is now sitting with who Mal assumed was her friend. He had curly white hair and freckles on his face. But Mal wasn’t focused on him or on whatever he was saying. Mal was focused on the girl, trying to get just another glimpse of her or maybe catch her name. She wasn’t very successful but at least her main problem was now solved.

“You’re going to be my first page…” Mal whispered to herself with an excited smile. That girl was enchanting. Precisely what Mal had been looking for. Something or someone so entrancing that every head turns to look at them. That no one can miss. And that girl? Mal could drown in her beauty.

And she did. Mal drowned in a river of thoughts of the beautiful blue haired girl that she coordinated with the lines on the paper. And the more she drew, the more mesmerized she was by this total stranger. Mal had a gift. She could draw accurately from memory alone and the little time she had to look at the girl had been more than enough for Mal to memorize every detail of her face and put it on paper.

Mal lost track of time and her Frappuccino was cold and forgotten but she was happy to see the final result as she signed her name on a corner of the page, as she did with every other sketch. When she finally looked up from her drawing, she realized the coffee shop was mostly empty and the mystery girl was nowhere to be found. She threw her sketchbook in her bag and got up.

“Thank you for the inspiration, Blueberry Princess.” Mal muttered to herself with a little smile and finally walked out of the coffee shop.

//

Mal wouldn’t say she had a problem.

But something new was definitely going on. Was she mad about it? Not in the slightest.

Turns out that after that first sketch, dozens of others followed. Mal found herself saying no to hanging out with her friends to run to the coffee shop to sketch the Blueberry Princess. That’s how Mal decided to call her, since she still didn’t know the princess’ name.

And that beautiful princess had been the only thing in Mal’s mind in the past month. So much so, that Mal stopped bringing her art supplies along with her. The only thing she brought with her were her sketchbook and a blue pen because she wasn’t interested in drawing anything else and if it wasn’t blue, what was the point?

“The usual, please.” Mal smiled at the barista as she sat down on her usual table. The Blueberry Princess was a regular too. Sometimes she wasn’t there but Mal would draw her anyway.

“Hi, pretty face.” Mal whispered only for herself when she spotted the girl’s blue hair from her table and opened her sketchbook that was now filled with nothing but drawings of the princess, who was alone today. “How should I draw you, today?”

It wasn’t hard to find an answer. Because somehow, Mal had managed to make all of her drawings of the same person different and unique. She had captured every emotion from curiosity to confusion (both incredibly adorable if you ask Mal) and went all the way to make sure each and every drawing was perfect.

Mal got to sketching, glancing in the girl’s direction every now and then, not because she needed it to draw but simply because she’s too beautiful not to look and let herself get lost in her work. Mal ended up with a drawing of her mystery princess smiling. The big, bright smile Mal had seen on her on that first day.

It was with a little sadness that Mal watched the princess get up, earlier than usual and getting ready to leave.

_‘Should I say something? No, that’s so dumb; you don’t know this girl, Mal!’_

What Mal wasn’t expecting was for the girl to look directly at her and give her a little wave as she made her way to the door. Mal ended up blushing madly because the pretty princess definitely caught her staring.

“Well, that’s enough embarrassment for a day.” Mal mumbled and got up, picking up her stuff and pulling out her wallet to pay for the coffee.

She approached the counter and the barista only smiled at her. Mal couldn’t understand why that smile seemed different but she had no energy to dig into that so she placed the money on the counter.

“Keep that, Miss. Someone already paid for your order,” The barista said.

“Huh? What?” Mal furrowed her brows in confusion. “Who?”

“Here. I was asked to give you this,” The barista slid a napkin in Mal’s direction.

Mal was a little slow in picking it up and unfolding it because she was still processing. She had a look at the blue ink on the napkin. It contained a phone number and a name.

“Evie.” Mal read aloud and felt herself blush.

What even was happening to her right now? Evie, the Blueberry Princess, paid for her coffee? Why?

Mal rushed out of the coffee shop without another word, in a dumb attempt to track Evie down, completely forgetting she now had her phone number. She looked around, in search of that lovely shade of blue.

“Looking for me?”

Mal froze. Evie hadn’t left at all. She was right there, sitting on one of the coffee shop’s outdoor chairs.

“I- uh, yeah? I guess?” Mal replied and mentally kicked herself for sounding like a clown. She approached Evie and sat down across from her.

“So, uh… you paid for my coffee,” Mal started looking at her and my god she was prettier up close.

“I did,” Evie smiled.

“And uh… you left me this,” Mal waved the napkin like it was a little white flag.

“Yeah,” Evie nodded with the same smile.

Mal paused.

“Why?”

Evie seemed amused, chuckling softly. Mal found extremely distracting and really cute.

“You don’t know?”

“Should I?”

Evie reached for the pen that Mal held in her hand, still.

“I saw you drawing,” Evie explained. “I saw the first drawing you made. And then you came back and I realized you were still doing it…you are so talented…” Evie paused looking at Mal.

“Uh, Mal. It’s Mal,” Mal managed to smile nervously. The Blueberry Princess liked her drawings?

“Mal,” Evie grinned. “Well, I was touched that someone would think of drawing me. I wanted to talk to you. Why me?”

“That’s easy,” Mal replied with an easy smile, some of her nerves washing away. “I was having trouble finding inspiration and then you showed up. Yeah, you are insanely pretty but there was something else about you that made me do it once. And then do it again and again. Honestly I’m just glad you don’t think I’m crazy or a stalker,”

“No,” Evie shook her head and it was her turn to look nervous. “You’re an artist. And you’re a pretty girl that caught my eye before I saw that drawing. So… I guess this is me asking you out? Maybe you’d show me the other ones you made?”

Mal wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming and that this wasn’t some cruel joke from her imagination.

“Me? You want to go out with me?” Mal knew she was beyond red and for the first time, that didn’t matter. “I mean, yes. Yes, I’ll go out with you, Evie,” She smiled. “And I’m happy to show you all my drawings.”

Evie grinned.

Evie grinned as she also thought Mal was the prettiest girl ever, with her piercing green eyes and her wild dark purple hair.

They talked until night fell.

And then they recalled that moment, a year later as they cuddled under the covers on a chilly winter night.

The moment they met that led them from total strangers to lovers.

A happy ending that not even fairytales could compare to.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!
> 
> Wee prompt. A gift for my lovely friend purplemeetsblue, I hope this is what you envisioned when you sent me that idea!
> 
> Stay safe y'all!
> 
> :) x


End file.
